


Redglare's greatest foe

by OrionPax



Series: The life and times of Rachel "Redglare" Pyrope [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Family, Gen, Humanstuck, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Pyrope had been in court with the worst kind of scum among the human race but this was truly her darkest hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redglare's greatest foe

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this was something I did to try and get back into writing after not posting anything for ages. I will get to TWEWYstuck soon but I have a few more oneshots I want to write first including a few more mommy Redglare fics. So yeah this isn't entirely perfect by an means but I think it's ok.

Rachel Pyrope had been in court with the worst kind of scum among the human race. She had faced down murders and rapists. She had held her nerve against the bottom of the barrel and got the guilty verdict. Her name was whispered in hushed tones around the law offices and criminals spoke in fear of “Redglare”, so called because of the red tinted glasses she always wore in court but this… This was enough to defeat her.  
She was trying to get her four year old daughter into her clothes ready for her first day of school.  
“Come on Terezi just uncross your arms so I can get this dress on you please.” They were going to be late at this rate but Rachel couldn’t help giggling at her daughter sticking out her tongue and refusing to cooperate. Shaking her head she sighed and flopped down into a sitting position. “Are you scared? Is that it?”  
“Not scared. Wanna watch tv all day.” That was just like Terezi. Just when you thought she was going to say something emotional she would pipe up and speak the most frivolous thought in her tiny little mind.  
Rachel sighed. “Well ok only one thing for it I guess.” Reaching out she began to tickle her daughter. Terezi screamed out and flailed about her limbs helpless under the surprise assault. Using the speed and agility gained from being the single mother to a 4 year old daughter Rachel navigated the arms beating at the air and managed to get the through the arm holes and within seconds Terezi was stood there short of breath and in a cute little dress for her first day of school. “Well lets go shall we little missy.”

Terezi looked out at the other kids crowded around the school entrance. Some were crying and cling to their parent’s arm or leg. Lots of others were hesitant or scared looking but Terezi was confident and followed the teacher that her mum had handed her to with little more than a wave over her shoulder. She was excited. School was the first step to being a lawyer like her mum. At four she still wasn’t entirely sure what a lawyer did but she knew she wanted to be just like her mum.  
She stopped in her tracks.  
The teacher turned round to look at her. “Are you alright? Did you forget something?” Her voice was kind, gentle and caring. Terezi looked up at her and nodded. Without another word she ran back the way she had come.  
Before Rachel had a chance to react Terezi had wrapped her arms around her leg and nuzzled into her. “I love you mum!” And with that she ran back to the teacher.

Watching her daughter go after proclaiming such a thing made the tough as nails prosecutor crack. A few tears ran down her cheeks and she couldn’t help yelling after her. “You go kick education butt Terezi!”  
 A smile split her face as she watched her daughter enter the building. Then she turned and headed back to the car. As she was opening the door she caught her reflection in the glass of the window. It made her laugh. What would her colleagues think of big bad Redglare if they saw her now?


End file.
